Welcome to Mobius
by Author ReWritten
Summary: Vegeta and Goku fall out of the sky, landing on Shadow and Sonic. The two hedgehogs and the two Saiyens-turned-hedgehogs-with-random-monkey-tails need to figure out how to reverse this. Meanwhile Shadow and Vegeta go head-to-head while Sonic teaches Goku how to fully appreciate the fine art of the chili dog.
1. Meeting and Muddled Minds

**Chapter Notes for the POT (People Out There) I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Dragon Ball Z characters. Back off stalkers! *Slams down window shade and brains Vegeta with a lamp***

Sonic did realize later that his life was going to be awful as soon as he saw the glowing hole in the sky. What he and his 'friend' Shadow didn't realize was that two very irregular hedgehogs would fall out of it and land on them.

"Ow," growled Shadow from beneath the larger of the two. Sonic was making similar noises of dissent as he pushed the smaller off him. The smaller leapt to his white-boot-shod feet and immediately shook his fist at the sky swearing in what Shadow recognized as Japanese. Finally he stopped and said in Mobian to his companion "Kakarot get up."

The larger crawled to his feet and also shook his fist at the sky, yelling "You'll never take me alive!" He then turned and smiled good-naturedly at the smaller. "Hi Vegeta! Why are you here? And why are you extremely furry? Hey, you have a tail! What's that?"

Vegeta groaned and passed a gloved hand over his eyes, before turning to look at the two creatures his companion were pointing at. "Oh, great planets! What the Saiyen is that thing!"

Shadow gave the ebony-furred hedgehogs his fiercest glare, before clambering to his feet, nursing the rather large bruise that had developed on his side. "Buddy, call me a thing one more time, I'm taking that furry monstrosity you call a tail and shoving it down your fragging throat."

Vegeta sneered at him, then his back stiffened and he turned to glance at his tail, which flicked about like a deranged snake. "Hmm, that's odd." Mentally, he was possibly dancing around hugging his tail like it was his comfort object. I don't know, he's Vegeta. The only expression he likes to make is raging furry were-monkey.

Shadow stared at him. "Dude, you're what twenty and you think your tail is odd? Haven't you lived with it all your life?"

Meanwhile Sonic and Kakarot were discussing the finer points of cuisine, not at all noticing their companions' aggressiveness towards one another. "I don't know, chilidogs sound kinda weird."

Sonic's jaw dropped and he pointed a finger between Kakarot's eyes. The other had to cross his eyes to look at it. "Sacrilege! Blasphemy! You have defiled the holy food of a world hero! Prepare to face me!"

Kakarot's eyes returned to normal and he stared levelly at Sonic. "Face you in what?"

Sonic let the finger drop and scratched his head. "Not sure…..Whaddya wanna do?"

"Dunno, what do you do for fun?"

"Run like heck, beat up my enemy Eggman, run, eat chilidogs, run, make fun of Shadow until he chases me with a Chaos Spear, run…. The usual.." Sonic looked at the other hedgehog with new eyes. "What's your name by the way? I'm Sonic Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius." He struck a rockstar pose.

Kakarot shrugged. "'M Goku. That's Vegeta." He gestured over to where Vegeta and Shadow were glaring daggers at each other. "He always has to be best. Doesn't matter though. He's my friend."

Vegeta was now holding Shadow in a headlock while the Ultimate Lifeform swiftly kneed him in the nether regions, grabbed a hank of fur and slapped him across the face.

"I think I saw that on Street Fighters," remarked Sonic casually. Goku wasn't honestly paying much attention to him anymore. He was looking around vaguely, half-listening to Sonic's voice, which faded into a steady drone in the back of his mind.

His eyes focused on a movie poster. The image seemed strangely familiar to the muddled Saiyen, whose brain was slightly messed up from his fall into a dimensional warphole. He left the cobalt hedgehog's side to examine it.

The poster was really, really, really old. It featured two humans, both with raven hair, one wearing Vegeta's battle armor, the other….. "Hey!"

Sonic and Goku whirled to see Shadow yelp "Chaos Control!" while pinning Vegeta down and teleport away.

The cobalt-blue hedgehog and the monkey-tailed ebony one raced to the spot where their friends had been a moment before. Goku looked puzzled. "Are they using Instant Transmission?"

Sonic gave him an odd look. "No. Shadow used Chaos Control."

"What's that?"

"Dude!" The blue hedgehog looked aghast. "You don't know what Chaos Control is? What backwards planet are you from?"

"Planet Vegeta."

"Isn't Vegeta your friend?"

"Yes but Vegeta was also the planet I was born on. Vegeta is Vegeta's dad's name too."

Sonic's eyes were whirring around in his head as he attempted to process this new information. Finally he gave up and asked "Are you even a Mobian?"

"No. I'm a Saiyen!"

"Saiyen?" Sonic tested the new word, rolling it around on his tongue and shrugged. "Okay. Why not? Anyway… Wanna go find something to eat? Falling through an interdimensional wormhole makes a guy hungry. I should know."

The other rubbed his stomach. "Are you kidding? I'm starved! Let's go!"

Vegeta and Shadow landed in the midst of a blizzard. Both hedgehogs got into their fighting stances, baring their teeth and clenching their fists.

"Who are you?" growled Shadow, allowing his Chaos abilities to manifest in the form of a glowing hand.

Vegeta drew himself up, narrowing his black eyes. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyens!"

Shadow spindashed into his stomach. "I don't know where you come from, but here we have a democracy!"

Vegeta dug in his heels to keep from falling off the edge. The Saiyen leapt forward, driving his fist into Shadow's face. The ebony hedgehog grasped his fist and twisted, dropping Vegeta face-first into the snow. The prince yowled in surprise and swept Shadow's legs out from underneath him, jumping to his feet.

They got to their feet, glaring ferociously. "You're good, creature," snarled Vegeta "But can you match the power of a Super Saiyen?" His black fur turned a shimmering gold and his black eyes melted into a sky-blue.

_What? _thought Shadow in shock _How'd he turn Super without the Chaos Emeralds? That's impossible! Where's that faker when you need him?_

At the moment Sonic and Goku were chowing down. The Saiyen and the hedgehog had realized they had each found someone with both the same metabolism and appetite as the other. They had challenged each other to an eating contest.

This was working out really well. Both got a good meal and someone their own brainpower to mess with.

"Come on blue boy!" teased Goku playfully "Can't finish?"

Sonic popped the last bite of his chilidog in his mouth and cheekily wrinkled his nose at the other. "I can, but can you?" He motioned to the huge plate of noodles on the black hedgehog's plate.

Goku pretended to consider. "Hm… Yeah I think I can. Watch!" He picked up the chopsticks, twirled them around and swallowed down the contents of the plate. Sonic watched agape as Goku slurped up the last noodle and grinned. "Speechless? Beat that!"

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Oh I can."


	2. Tag, You're It

**Let's review here. Sonic and Goku are challenging each other to feats of amazing appetite and thoroughly enjoying themselves, whereas Vegeta and Shadow are duking it out on a mountain during a blizzard. Lovely.**

Shadow was bowled backwards by the sheer force of one of Vegeta's blasts. The hedgehog pinwheeled frantically to avoid falling off the mountain.

"Okay, then. You want to fight like that? Let's go! Chaos Spear!" The aforementioned object materialized in Shadow's gloved hand. Throwing it at Vegeta, Shadow followed up with one of his favorites; a Blazing SpinDash. He allowed his rings to loosen slightly, setting himself on fire and dashing at the unfortunate Saiyen.

Vegeta barely dodged the green energy spear and was knocked down by the flaming hedgehog. He flailed about, then kicked Shadow square in the chest, sending his opponent flying backwards.

Shadow swore mildly and charged Vegeta yelling "Chaos Blast!" The arrows of Chaos Energy that resulted from this attack knocked the Saiyen to the ground. A rogue energy streak sliced open his shoulder.

Shadow came out of nowhere and grabbed Vegeta's scruff, yelling "Chaos Control!"

* * *

Goku and Sonic trotted down the street after being bodily thrown out of the restaurant. The owner really seemed to wish to strangle them for eating half his stock. They shrugged it off.

"Now whaddya wanna do?" questioned Sonic. "I'm itching for a run. Do you want to run?"

"Um, the last time I really ran, I was on the way to King Kai's in the Afterlife."

Sonic stared and Goku sheepishly rubbed his spines. "Dude! That's awesome!" Sonic finally exclaimed.

The Saiyen stared openly at Sonic. "Really? You actually think that's cool? Dude, everybody else kinda avoids me like the plague when I say that. The only ones who don't really avoid me are my son, my wife and Vegeta, but I think he's trying to beat me. I once asked him if we were friends and you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said something I shouldn't repeat."

"Sounds like Shadow."

Goku smiled slightly. "They seem to be extremely similar. It's odd."

"What is?"

"That Vegeta and Shadow are so similar, yet they hate each other's guts."

"Meh. Shadow will get used to him sometime."

"Yeah, I guess."

Sonic darted over and tapped the other hedgehog's shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" Then he raced way.

Goku took to the air and darted after him.

* * *

Vegeta and Shadow whacked each other around, each giving as good as he got. They were black and gold blurs against the heat of the desert.

Their flashes of energy blasted the sand into swirls and crazed patterns. Vegeta and Shadow finally exhausted their energy flow and fought on the ground in hand-to-hand combat. They kicked up whorls of dust, getting it everywhere.

Vegeta wasn't as agile on the ground as he was in the air, but he made up for that with the sheer brunt of his vicious attacks, slamming Shadow around.

Shadow was quick, but his blows were lighter. He darted around, jabbing and kicking. 'Damn this Saiyen hedgehog. What the frag is a Saiyen anyway?'

The two were evenly matched, so evenly that both began tiring quickly. Neither wanted to show it, but finally they both were too exhausted to continue and were slumped on the sand, panting. In unison, both hedgehogs said "I'll have to admit, you're pretty good" then stared, slack-jawed at each other.

"How did you-? Stop that! I mean it! Are you in my mind? Get out of my head, you weird creature! I mean it!" Ruby met ink as they glared at each other. "Truce? Fine."

Shadow finally broke out of the pattern by grabbing Vegeta's shoulder and yelling "Chaos Control!" A blink of green light then both hedgehogs were staggering around Station Square.

"Kakarot? Where are you, you disgrace to the Saiyan race?"

"Here! Gotta catch me!" Goku appeared above the trees. He made a face at Vegeta then flew off.

Sonic skidded into Shadow. "Whoops! Sorry, Shads! Have you seen Goku? The guy's awesome at tag!" The cobalt hero jetted away in the direction Goku had taken before he could get an answer.

"Is he always like that?" the two anti-heroes asked each other, before scowling. The curse of unisonism was upon them once more!


End file.
